


Love's Folly

by nothingeverlost



Series: Folie à Deux [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeks into the love story of Bella French and Caden Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> missing scenes from ['The Folly of Youth'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484168/chapters/842870)

The snowball came out of nowhere. He was halfway up the path to his house when it hit him squarely at the back of his head, sending him stumbling forward. If he’d been wearing something with less traction than his Harley Davidson boots he might have fallen.

He whirled around, expecting to find Vartan Gaston or one of his equally pathetic friends. The street was empty. “Coward.” 

Ever since Belle had turned down a date with the football jock he’d been suspicious. Pretty boy couldn’t imagine that anyone would refuse him on his own merits. He and Belle were careful, but even the fact that they talked in public was enough to draw Gaston’s pathetic ire. He’d probably thrown the snowball and run; Gold was just surprised he hadn’t included rocks or ice. 

He was almost to the porch when the second snowball came. The fact that it hit his cheek at least told him what direction it was coming from. Without pause he ran across the yard, jumping over the hood of the Cadillac he only drove when the roads were too slick for his bike. “You little sh…”

From her place crouching behind the car Belle looked up at him, waving one mittened hand. Her eyes were shining from the effort of suppressing her laughter. He was so intent on looking at her that he didn’t see the third snowball until it hit him square in the middle of the chest.

“Three strikes and you’re out. I win.” Laughter exploded then, his second favorite sound in the world. First was his name, after he’d kissed her and she was asking for more.

“Win a trip to the nearest snowbank, I think dearie.” When he tugged on her arm she came willingly, wrapping her arms around him despite the threat and the fact that he was covered in snow.

“You could do that. Or…” She tilted her head back to look at him. He wasn’t tall, but felt like a giant when he held her.

“Or?” he asked.

“Or I would apologize by warming you up. With tea.”

“I thought you were having dinner with your old man tonight?” After school and Saturdays were usually their time; evenings and Sundays she spent with her dad. He took what he could get.

“He had a last minute order to pull together, and left me a twenty to buy myself dinner. I didn’t want to eat alone. Know anyone that might be interested in splitting a pineapple and onion pizza with me?”

“You have the weirdest taste buds.” He had to fight hard not to let out a whoop of joy. Dinner was way better than even a few unexpected stolen moments.

“I don’t think they’re weird. Just particular. For example there’s this one particular taste I’ve been craving.” Her mouth against his was soft, but there was no shyness about the way her tongue teased his lower lip. Eagerly he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to glance against his. She tasted of bubblegum. 

“See? You don’t think that’s so weird, do you?” she teased when she pulled away. “Now come on inside before you turn into a popsicle. Somehow you managed to get absolutely covered with snow.”

“Can’t imagine how that happened.” He let her run ahead, rather than try to catch up. There was something kind of perfect about watching her walk into his house, and knowing that she was going to stay, if only for a couple of hours.


	2. Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate to break it to you, but there’s all of forty dollars in there, if you’re lucky.” He held out his hand for the wallet. She laughed and took a step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a prompt from bad-faery, the first time Bella says Caden's name

It was his fault for not paying attention. He’d been too intent on watching her from the corner of his eye, thrown by being in the same place by accident as opposed to last week when he’d run into her at the ice cream parlor ‘by accident.’ He all but ignored old lady Lucas once he had his food, but somehow even with only two things to do he still managed to drop his wallet when he was trying to return it to his pocket.

He turned to retrieve it, and found that he’d been too slow. Sparkling blue eyes were looking at him, and dainty little fingers were wrapped around the brown leather of his wallet.

“I found a treasure.” She wore a sundress of pale yellow, and looked like summer personified despite the fact that the weather would be turning cold any day now. The dress had thin straps, and it was hard not to stare at her bare shoulders, or the brown waves of hair that fell against them.

“I hate to break it to you, but there’s all of forty dollars in there, if you’re lucky.” He held out his hand for the wallet. She laughed and took a step back.

“There are treasures far more important than _money._ ”

Gold was confused. “What do you want?”

“Two things. Company for lunch, unless you have to rush off to somewhere important, and a peek inside your wallet.” She nodded over her shoulder at the table where a salad and soda were waiting. There was nothing set up across from the food, and he wondered why she was eating alone. She had plenty of friends. “I can get a plate from Granny if you’ll eat with me.”

“Sure,” he said with a careful shrug. It wouldn’t do to look slack jawed in public, but Belle French had asked him to eat with her. He’d asked her, last time, to let her pay for her cone, and of course it had been only polite to walk with him as they both ate. And yeah, she’d given him her cell phone number, but he’d teased it out of her with the picture he’d taken. This wasn’t her saying yes, it was her _asking._

“Good. I’ll be right back.” She slipped into the back room of the diner, a habit he’d observed before that made sense given her friendship with Ruby. She was back a minute later with an empty plate and a glass of ice tea. “I didn’t know if you liked it sweetened or not, but it’s what you usually drink, isn’t it?”

Caden stared at her, dumbstruck. It had never occurred to him, in all the time he’d been watching her, that she might be watching him. 

“Why did you want to look in my wallet?” He didn’t even think to comment on how sweet he liked it (very) or to say thank you. She’d asked him two things, to sit with her and to look in his wallet, and suddenly he needed to know why.

“Because you know my name, and I don’t know yours.” And yet she slid the wallet across the table towards him. “Everyone calls you Gold, but that doesn’t feel right. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He took the wallet, wondering what she’d think if she opened it up and found her own picture tucked inside. He wasn’t sure he was ready to find out. “Caden. It’s Caden.”

“Caden.” She smiled as she picked up her soda, purposefully clinking her glass against his before taking a sip. “I like it. I’ve never heard anyone call you that before.”

“Most people don’t see the point.” There was a formality to ‘Gold’ that was easier to hide behind. He was beginning to think he didn’t want to hide from her at all.

“The almost makes it a secret just between us then, doesn’t it Caden?” This time she held up her glass and he brought his against hers with a clink.

“I suppose it does, Bella.”


	3. Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he had his hair pulled back, a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Belle didn’t know it was possible to get any more obsessed with his hair but she just had.

Like most people Belle French thought about hair sometimes. She thought about her own hair, especially when it was knotted or frizzy, or refused to stay up neatly. She admired Miss Blanchard’s hair, and wondered if she’d ever be daring enough to cut her own hair so short. She thought about Ruby’s hair, how easy it was to braid and how much she loved the red streaks. She’d like to be brave enough to do the same, except that her dad would kill her.

Never in her life, though, had she given any thought to a guy’s hair. Guys had hair that was either short or shorter, and sometimes covered with a baseball cap like her dad or Vartan and the rest of the baseball team. She’d never found it interesting enough to think about. Certainly she’d never imagined that hair could be something to fantasize about.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Caden’s hair.

She spaced out on ten minutes of her history class, wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through his locks. She’d had to ask Ruby to repeat herself during lunch because she’d been thinking of the way Caden’s hair fell in his face when he leaned forward or tried to avoid making eye contact with someone. She really wanted to brush those strands back and tuck them behind behind his ear. More than anything she wanted to know if his hair was as soft as it looked.

“I’m going to get us some drinks, alright?” Ruby caught her daydreaming once again. Belle nodded. They were tucked back in the corner booth at Granny’s, math homework spread out between them. They often studied there, with snacks and drinks at hand, and though on occasion she’d seen Caden come into the diner it seemed like he did it more often now. but maybe she was imagining things. It had been two weeks since they’d shared a meal together, and he’d told her his name. Two weeks, and only a few short conversations since then but still she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

As if she’d summoned him he came through the door, wearing his usual black leather jacket, jeans and black boots. What wasn’t usual, though, was that today he had his hair pulled back, a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Belle didn’t know it was possible to get any more obsessed with his hair but she just had. It was hard not to just _stare._

Homework, she told herself. She needed to focus on her homework, not her… whatever it was with Caden. He was nice to her. He’d bought her ice cream once and let her tease him into eating lunch with her once. That didn’t mean he saw her as anything other than a not completely annoying kid. After all he rode a motorcycle and owned most of the town, and she was just a high school student.

Of course her concentration was shot when he chose the booth next to her to sit down in. She turned her head, once, and found that he was seated almost directly behind her. His ponytail was close enough to touch; all she had to do was reach up and brush her fingers against the ends of his hair. He might not even notice.

Study, Belle, she scolded herself. She was supposed to be trying to not fail math, instead of finding a way to embarrass herself completely.

He smelled really, really good. Not for the first time she wondered if it was his shampoo, cologne, or just some kind of magic intended to taunt her. It was working.

She managed to stare at her textbook for almost a minute, before peeking over her shoulder again. The end of his ponytail was resting on the back of the booth that separated their seats. Just sitting there, all but begging to be touched. One little touch wouldn’t hurt, would it? If she was quick he would never even know.

It was softer than she’d imagined, as soft as the blanket she liked to curl up in when it was cold outside, the one that reminded her of hugs and hot tea. The tips of his hair tickled the pads of her fingers; as she traced one strand from just below the rubberband all the way to the end she thought of silk, and baby kittens. It was better than meditation, just stroking his hair.

Then the hair was gone and brown eyes were peering at her. Caden’s eyes, looking confused. “Bella?”

“Oh gods.” She covered her face, sinking down as low as she could, wishing she was able to burrow into the vinyl seat cover. How could she be so stupid? Her only hope was that such a large dose of stupidity might be fatal, and she wouldn’t have to face him again on account of being dead.

“What are you doing?” Though she couldn’t see him, on account of her hands, she could imagine him craning his neck over the side of the booth, looking at her like she was a crazy person, which she obviously was.

“Dying of mortification, I hope.” Her voice was muffled, of course, but she was pretty sure he heard her. She waited for him to laugh.

“I hope not, dearie.” Whatever she had expected it wasn’t the sudden warmth of him, pressed against her side as he sat next to her in the booth. It wasn’t the gentle pressure of fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her hand away from her face. “It would be a damn shame if you did.”

“It looked so soft,” she mumbled, not quite daring to look at him.

“I bet yours is softer.” His thumb moved slowly against the inside of her wrist. It was even more soothing than touching his hair.

“What?” She dared to look up at him. He wasn’t mocking her, that smirk he seemed to wear so often faded into something she couldn’t quite understand.

“Your hair. I bet it’s softer than mine.” He moved his hand, as if to find out, but stopped. It was only when she looked into his eyes that she understood why; he was waiting for permission.

“You can touch it.” She sat up, half turning to face him. Her homework, Ruby, the diner and anything else that she might have been thinking of faded away as the barest tips of his fingers brushed against her hair. She could feel the whisper of his touch against her neck, and had to fight back a shiver. He’d touched her before, his hand to hers, and even once his hand at the small of her back as he’d escorted her across the street from the ice cream parlor the day he’d bought her a cone. Nothing, though, was as intimate as this, and he wasn’t even touching her skin.

“Caden,” she whispered, using his name for the second time ever.

“No dying, from mortification or anything else, okay? You’d break my heart, Bella French.” He had to be teasing her, but there was no lighthearted lilt in his voice, no sparkle in his eye. There was just him, staring at her, one hand tangled in her hair.

“I promise.” She tilted her head to look at him, the heel of his palm touching her cheek.

When he smiled at her she knew she would say anything he wanted, just to see him do that again. She’d never in her life seen anything as beautiful as Caden Gold’s face when he genuinely smiled.


	4. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's making me go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted with "the last thing Belle ever said to Caden before she 'died?'"

He almost ignored the phone when it rang in the middle of the night. His whole body ached, his head throbbing from the amount of whiskey he’d downed just a few hours ago. He almost rolled over and told whoever it was mentally to fuck off.

He’d never been so glad to ignore a gut reaction before.

“He’s making me go away.”

“Bella?” Her voice was broken. He knew it wasn’t the connection, but her voice raw from crying. He wanted to punch Moe French’s face until it was black and bleeding.

“He says it’s for my own good. He’s sending me to Boston, to stay with my aunt. I didn’t even know I had an aunt, Caden. He just wants to get me as far away from you as he can.” There was, for a moment, dead silence on the other end. he could almost see her biting her lower lip.

“Fuck that. I’ll ride down there on my bike, Bella. I will find you.” No one was going to keep her from him. No one.

“I hate this.” He voice was so small, it broke his heart. She was hurting, and he couldn’t make it better.

“I could leave Storybrooke. If I was gone he’d let you stay, wouldn’t he?” He didn’t have anyplace to go, but there also wasn’t anything but her keeping him in this town.

“It’s too late. He’s taking me to the bus station at six thirty for the first bus south. He hates you, Caden.”

“I’m a difficult person to love,” he said mockingly. Damn Moe French. A beating was too good for him. Bella was happy with him. What father would crush his daughter so completely and call it love?

“Not for me. Never for me, Caden. I’ve loved you for so long.”

“I love you too, Bella. More than anything else in the world. I will never stop loving you,” he swore.

“He can’t keep me away forever. I’ll be back.” He hoped the softness of her declaration was only because she had to keep her voice down. ”I don’t want to go.”

“Don’t cry love. Please?” He could hear the sobbing, and had to fight the urge to hope on his bike and race across town. Her father was just down the hall from her, and would be listening for trouble. ”They won’t keep us apart. Not when we love each other so much.”

“You’ll wait for me?” Belle asked with a wobbly voice.

“Gods, Bella, I’d wait an eternity in a pit of fire, if that was what I needed to do to have you.” 

“I love you, Caden.” There was a soft click of the phone as she hung up. He stared at the receiver for a minute before doing the same.

He didn’t speak to anyone until the next night, when Sheriff Humbert showed up at the door to tell him that Bella was dead.


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle went to the library every Wednesday.

Bella went to the library every Wednesday. Caden did too, but his thoughts weren’t on studying or books. He didn’t even have a library card; there was no need with a room in his home devoted to books and a store in town that sold more if he wanted them. it wasn’t like he need to be frugal.

Caden had exactly one reason to slip through the stacks until he came to the overstuffed chair in the far corner of the building where Bella liked to curl up and read. His reasons was currently sobbing, a hand coving her mouth to keep from making a sound. It did nothing to hide her tears.

“Bella?” He rushed to her side, not caring about being quiet or moving slow or whatever the librarian would yell about if they saw him. All he cared about was his girl, crying. he knelt at her feet and gently tugged at her hand. ”

“What’s wrong?” He would fix it, and if anyone had made her cry he would fix them too.

“It’s stupid.” She shook her head, using the heel of her palm to try and wipe away the evidence of her tears. 

“Nothing’s stupid if it’s making you cry, love.” He grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket, pushing her hand away to do it instead. Silk had to feel better on her skin; at least he hoped so.

“It’s just… she’s going to die, and he’s going to be all alone.” She held up the book that had fallen to her lap. He barely glanced at it, only enough to know that he didn’t have a clue what Shadowlands was about.

Caden didn’t know what to say. Dying wasn’t something he liked to think about, especially not in any proximity to her. Instead of speaking he took the book and set it down on the top of her backpack. He tugged at her hips and pulled until she slid from the chair and onto his lap. And he held her, as tightly as he dared. Her skin was hot against his neck, but her heart beat was strong against his chest. That was what mattered, the reassurance that she was alive. That they both were.

“I told you it was stupid.” That didn’t stop her from resting her head against his shoulder and wiping away one more tear as it fell.

“You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. There’s nothing stupid or shameful about that.” He kissed the tear stains on each cheek, and thought about kissing her lips as well, but this wasn’t the place. When he kissed here, really properly kissed her, it was all but impossible to stop. Especially since Valentine’s Day. ”I think we’ve had enough books for today, Bella.”

“I think I’d really like some cocoa and maybe some cookies,” she agreed.

“Granny’s?” 

“Or you have everything to make both, at your place.” Her cheeks were still flushed, but she smiled at him. ”If you have no objection, that is.”

“Not a one.” He held her hand until they got to the front counter, and again as they walked away from the library. She hadn’t, to his relief, checked out the book she’d been reading. He didn’t like the sound of the story.


	6. All Lies But One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vartan Gaston was waiting for her when she came out of her last class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Because my darling Thumb asked. This takes place before Valentine’s Day, timeline wise. They’ve been dating a few months.
> 
> Triggers: Crude language and unwanted sexual attention

“So there’s this party after the game on Friday.” Vartan Gaston was waiting for her when she came out of her last class of the day. He had to have skipped at least the last few minutes of his own class, to get to the English wing so fast.

“Yeah, Ruby invited me, but it’s not really my thing.” Parties never were, but now Friday nights meant time with Caden, not being dragged by Ruby to places she didn’t want to go, but did because her friend insisted she needed a ‘social life.’ Ruby, in on her secret, still offered but never insisted.

“You’re no fun anymore, Belle. Come on Friday. Or we can both skip it and have a private party.” His innuendo wasn’t as all subtle.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do this weekend, and I might work Saturday morning at the shop with my dad. I can’t stay out late.” It had been flattering, the first time he’d asked her out, before Caden. She’d even danced with him once. But he teased her about her books, not understanding the point of reading if it wasn’t for an assignment, and not always then. Even if she wasn’t seeing anyone she wouldn’t have said yes.

“Come on. Lighten up.” His hand wrapped around her forearm, stopping her from crossing the street.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going.” She tried to pull away, without making an issue of it, but his hold was too firm.

“We’re going to win on Friday. You can be my celebration.” There was something in his smile that startled her, something beyond his usual arrogance. 

“Please let go. I’m not going with you.” She stopped being subtle and tried to pull away as hard as she could. It was enough to make her arms and shoulder ache, but still he held firm.

“You’re such an ice queen, Belle. I could fix that. I could m…”

One minute she was looking away, trying to figure out a way to get help. The next she was free and Vartan was flat on his back on the sidewalk. There was a sickening thud as Caden’s fist slammed into his jaw.

“You sick little fuck. Touch her again and I’ll cut off your pathetic little dick and throw it in the trash where it belongs.” Caden crouched over him, one knee on his chest.

“Fuck off. This is between me and Belle.” Vartan either didn’t have a clue who he was talking to, or was stupider than she thought. Even she had heard the whispers of the fights Caden had been in. Used to get in; he didn’t seem to do that anymore. Except just now, when his boot pressed against the appendage he’d just threatened to remove. Vartan yelped in pain.

“The only thing between you and Bella is a minimum of a hundred feet of space, unless you have a deep desire to sing falsetto for the rest of your life. Got it?”

“Fu…”

Caden twisted his boot from side to side. “Got it?”

“I could call the fucking cops on you.” But he lowered his hands to the sidewalk and didn’t protest again. 

“The name is Gold. That’s G-O-L-D. The Sheriff knows where to find me if you’re stupid enough to press charges.” Caden stood, and would have walked away if Vartan hadn’t decided to try, one more time, to prove that he was stupid.

“You know what? She’s all yours. The bitch is probably frigid anyway.” Vartan used his hand to wipe away the blood dripping from his nose, and wasn’t at all prepared for the steel toed boots that were suddenly aimed for his ribs. Belle though she heard one, or maybe more, crack.

“Talk about her like that again and no place in this town will be safe for you.” Vartan was curled up into himself. Caden, his point made, turned and walked away. Belle didn’t realize until he touched her that she was shaking.

“You’re alright, love. I promise he won’t touch you again.” He moved to hug her, but more than that she needed to get away from where they were. She didn’t want to see Vartan and she didn’t want to be out in the open.

“Take me home?” she asked, her voice not much more than a whisper and each word a trial to say.

“We’ll be there in five minutes.” He shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders before taking her hand in his and leading her away from the huddled mass on the sidewalk. The jacket was warm, his body heat still clinging to it. It smelled like him too, the familiar scent giving her enough to focus on that she could walk, and not think too much. She didn’t even notice where they were until the smell of roses had her looking around. He’d understood, that the home she wanted was his.

“I’m going to start the kettle for tea, alright? You look like you could use something warm to drink.” His hand slipped from hers, when they entered the house. 

She all but lunged at him in a panic she didn’t understand, clinging to him and burying her face in his chest. “Don’t.”

“Don’t make tea?” His voice was low and cautious. He’d spoken the same way to a stray cat that had been trapped under the porch, a few weeks ago.

“Let go.” She didn’t know she was crying until she felt the dampness against her cheek.

“Never, Belle.” He picked her up, then, carrying her over to the couch and holding her on his lap. She held onto his shirt so tightly that after a minute her fingers ached, but still she didn’t let go. There were only a few tears, but they seemed to rob her of the ability to speak until long minutes had passed.

“I don’t like fighting.” She frowned, looking down at her hand shaped into a fist.

“I’m sorry, Bella, but I couldn’t…” She put her finger to his lips before he could continue.

“I said no, but he wouldn’t stop. He could have…” There was a murderous flash in Caden’s eyes, and she knew that even saying what she was thinking was a bad idea. She realized, in that moment, that everything he’d threatened Vartan with was a promise he would carry out, if necessary. “Will you teach me how to fight? Some self defence? I couldn’t get away from him.”

“I’ll teach you. But he won’t dare come near you again,” Caden swore.

“He’d be stupid to even think about it.” She rested her head on his chest, suddenly exhausted. And angry. “I’m not frigid.”

“Hey.” A finger under her chin raised her head so that she had no choice but to look at him. He was frowning. “Every single thing he said was a lie. You are warm and caring and perfect. You are the last person in this town anyone would call a bitch. The bastard doesn’t know the first thing about what a real woman is like, or how lucky anyone would be to have you.”

“He was right about one thing.” She sat up a little, and touched her hand to his cheek.

“I doubt that,” Caden said with a sneer.

Belle shook her head. “He told you ‘she’s all yours’ and I am. I love you, Caden. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, my Bella.” He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.


	7. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caden didn’t know how he’d wound up in the stuffy booth, trying on cowboy hats and wearing chaps over his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thestraggletag's birthday

“Bella, love, your eyes are closed.” Caden was paying very little attention to the ride they were on. His focus was on the girl at his side. School being out for the summer meant he got to see more of her, but a day without anything else to do was still a rare treat.

“I don’t want to see the first drop. It’s harder to be brave that way.” His Bella’s hands were clenching the safety bar in front of her as they climbed the first hill. He could point out that the entire ride fit on the back of a truck and so the dip wasn’t that big. He didn’t.

“You wanted to ride the roller coaster.” She’d been the first to point it out, and to tease him about the ‘big thrill’ as they stood in line.

“I’ll be fine after the first drop. That’s always the scariest,” she reassured him. For just a moment she opened her eyes, glancing over at him, trying to smile. Then they were closed again; they’d almost reached the top.

“I’ll always catch you if you fall, sweetheart.” He covered her hand with his own, and watched her as they started down the first incline.

By the end she was laughing.

II

“I’ll race you the the finish line.” Belle was first onto the carousel, and circled the entire thing completely before deciding on the black steed in full armor. It had stopped almost at the top of its circuit, and she turned to hold out her hand. “Help me up?”

“Anytime.” Rather than take her hand he lifted her by the waist, setting her on the horse as if she was riding sidesaddle. Considering the length of her skirt that was probably a good idea.

“I’ll just…” The horse on his Bella’s other side had been taken by a little brat of four or five, the kid’s mom already buckling him in. That left his options either standing where he was or getting the horse behind her; he was about to settle for just standing, but the ride attendant frowned. Apparently you only got to stand if you were next to a kid, not a girlfriend. Fine.

The horse directly behind Bella was pink.

“Smile!” The moment he was on the horse Bella called out to him. Of course he looked up. And of course she had her cell phone out, ready to snap his picture.

“That was necessary, huh?” The ride jerked to a start; he didn’t bother holding on, but was glad to see that Bella had a hand on the golden colored pole.

“How often am I going to get a chance to see you on a pink horse? You looked adorable, Caden. I wanted to remember.” She laughed as the ride went up and down; he couldn’t mind the picture too much, even knowing Ruby was sure to see it at some point.

II

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.” Caden ducked under the flimsy barrier marking the line. Bella had been holding their place in line while he’d been sent to fetch a snack. The gentler rides bordered the carts selling treats, and his Bella had begged for something sweet to much on.

“Done.” Her trust in him was so complete that it amazed him, still, how easily she complied. In one hand he had a soft pretzel, whole wheat, because he wanted her to have something of substance and not just junk food. It was a piece of kettle corn he slipped between her lips, though. the little flick of her tongue against the kernel made him think things that were entirely inappropriate considering where they were and the complete lack of privacy anywhere around.

“Perfect. Now it’s your turn, Caden.” She’d snatched the bag from him. He closed his eyes, fully expecting the salty sweet of a piece of popcorn on his tongue. Instead it was the gentle touch of her lips against his, and the warmth of her breath against his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” His tongue slipped inside of her mouth, picking up the taste of kettle corn and the blue icee she’d just finished. And Bella; she always tasted just like herself.

“You gonna move anytime soon? The rest of us would like to actually get on the ride.” Caden glared at the rude person in line behind them. Bella just smiled and took a bite of her pretzel.

II

“I think this one will suit you best.” Caden didn’t know how he’d wound up in the stuffy booth, trying on cowboy hats and wearing chaps over his jeans. He was pretty sure it started with a promise of a nice cool (and long) ride in the swan boats, the only ride completely in the dark, when they were finished. At this point the appeal was more in the low cut ‘saloon girl’ dress his Bella was wearing. The bright red wouldn’t show up in the sepia toned picture, but he would remember.

He wondered what Bella’s reaction would be if he ordered her a similar dress and asked her to wear it just for him.

“Definitely a cowboy on the wrong side of the law.” Bella slipped the black stetson on his head and reached down to adjust the gunbelt at his waist. Her fingers caressed the butt of the prop gun. “Think I’m safe with dangerous men like you around?”

“I’d shoot the first man who tried to hurt you, Bella.” She was teasing but he wasn’t. Not entirely.

He rested a hand on her hip and didn’t even notice when the camera went off.

II

“Let’s go play some games.” He shouldn’t have let Bella talk him into letting her sit with the ‘fortune teller.’ It was all a load of crap, but the mention of ‘danger from a dark woman’ had Bella on edge. He wasn’t going to let some carnival con ruin their perfect day.

“Are you going to win me a ridiculously large stuffed animal, Caden Gold?” Her eyes closed briefly; he could almost see her trying to pull herself together.

“Not sure one of those things will fit on the back of the bike, but I can always take it and let you walk home.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the strip in the middle of the carnival where barkers were promising that every game was a winner. “Take your pick, sweetheart.”

“That one.” After a few minutes she pointed out a stall where people were throwing balls at glass bottles. The more you broke, assuming you could break any, the better prize you got. “I think it suits you.”

“Should I worry about what that means?” He used the first ball just to test the weight of things, and the second to see just how tough the glass was. The last ball broke a bottle. A five dollar bill brought him three more. After fifteen dollars he was ready to stop. “Which one do you want, Bella?”

Bella shook her head. “I’d rather have the one that you would pick for me.”

Caden took a long minute looking at the rows of cheap stuffed animals and novelty toys. Final one jumped out at him and he pointed to it.

“Here, if you’ll have it.” He made a mock bow as he presented her with a red fake rose that lit up. She in turn curtsied and accepted, spinning in place once before she kissed him.

It was about as close as he’d ever known to a perfect day.


	8. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could let him watch her, and even give him a show, if she was brave enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R rating for pre-smut

It was silly, perhaps, to close the bathroom door when she used his bathroom to shower. After all, he’d seen every inch of her. She shouldn’t be nervous about him seeing her out of bed. Or in bed, but she was working on that.

"Bella, love, I forgot that there weren’t any clean towels." She was just turning off the water when he came into the bathroom, towel rolled up under one arm.

"I guess I should have checked first." She moved the shower curtain to the side, just enough to reach out her hand.

"Shit." His hand was whisper light against her collarbone.

"Caden?"

"I didn’t mean to leave a bruise." He looked worried, drawing his eyebrows together. He was so protective, her Caden, even when it meant trying to protect her from himself.  
"It felt good, knowing you wanted me that much." She covered his hand with her own; despite the warmth of the shower and the dissipating steam, he was still warmer. "May I have my towel?"

"Oh, yeah." He held it out, not taking his eyes off of her. Belle could feels her cheeks turning red, or at least pink. She turned her attention to drying off, half protected by the shower curtain. After a moment Caden turned around, but didn’t leave the bathroom.

She was bent over to dry her legs when she realized that he was still watching her; he was just using the mirror to do it. it wouldn’t be hard to step to the left and be completely hidden. It would be harder, to shift to the right and let him see all of her, not when he was half distracted by touch but when he was doing nothing but watching.

Or she could distracted him. She could let him watch her, and even give him a show, if she was brave enough.

Belle dried her thighs, taking her time, drawing her courage. She didn’t look at the mirror again, not sure if he’d even noticed her first glance.

Do the brave thing and hope bravery will follow. He did so much for her; she knew how easy it was to make him happy. At least she was pretty sure she did.

She let the towel fall from one hand. The hair that covered her pubic bone was still wet, leaving droplets on her fingers as she parted her thighs. Belle pressed her lips together; she’d never done this with anyone watching. Usually it was dark and she was under blankets. Usually she was thinking of Caden, not being watched by him.

She’d barely stroked herself when she heard Caden moan. She looked up, their eyes meeting through the mirror, and let the towel fall to the floor of the shower. Both hands free she could cup one of her breasts as he spread her legs a little wider, teasing her clit, feeling herself get wet. 

"Bella."

"No one’s ever looked at me the way you do, Caden." he didn’t turn, but he didn’t stop watching either. Somehow that made it easier to ease two fingers inside of herself. She shuddered, but forced her eyes to stay open. She wanted to see him. She wanted to watch him watch her.

And then she wanted his touch.


	9. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle babysits for Henry. Regina would not be happy if she knew that after henry slept Belle had a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut-ish written for Rufeepeach Jan 2013

"I’m not supposed to have anyone here when I’m babysitting, Caden. Mayor Mills will kills me if she finds out." Belle couldn’t help smiling, though. Ten minutes ago she’d been thinking to herself that the mayor’s home was a little creepy, and wondering just how many lights she dared to turn on. The tap on the back door had freaked her out a little, but when it had turned out to be her boyfriend all thoughts of stalker movies and killers hiding in closets had vanished.

"The kid’s asleep, and Mills is going to be in her ‘meeting’ for hours. I saw the sheriff leave the station twenty minutes ago." Caden smirked as if that was supposed to mean something.

"Sheriff Graham is going to the same meeting?" she asked as she turned off two of the three lights she’d turned on.

"Sherif Graham _is_ the meeting, dearie, though ‘entertainment’ might be a better word.”

"Regina and Graham are…" Belle’s eyes widened. The sheriff was such a nice guy.

"Fucking. Oh, yeah." He covered her hand with his own, turning off the third light as well, leaving them in almost darkness. His fingers danced over her skin, from wrist to elbow, elbow to shoulder, and then down to her waist and the band of her skirt. "They don’t have to be the only ones."

"We can’t." The mayor had rules about everything; what Henry was allowed to eat, what time he was to be in bed, and what Belle was allowed to do while she was in charge. TV was acceptable after Henry was asleep. Phone calls were not, unless there was an emergency. Company was forbidden. Company that showed up with the intention of sex, Belle was sure, not only would get her fired from ever babysitting again, but possibly ever having a job in Storybrooke.

The mayor liked her rules.

"We shouldn’t, love. That’s different that ‘can’t.’" He led her to the sofa, pulling her down on his lap.

"Caden." It was hard to remember, once he started touching her, just why it was so wrong.

"She’ll never know, Bella. The great and mighty mayor isn’t as all knowing as she thinks." His tongue followed the path of her collar bone; in the darkness she couldn’t see. It made each touch more surprising, a hand on her thigh, the other cupping her breast through her shirt, frustratingly just out of reach from where it could be.

"What if she finds out?" His hair was so soft, as she ran her fingers through it.

"She’d probably be jealous. She’s in some shoddy room, fucking, but you and I, Bella, we’re making love." His fingers were so gentle as they slipped under her panties, barely touching her. "Let me love you, sweetheart."

Belle closed her eyes and bit her lip. There was fear, but there was arousal as well, both from the touch and the danger. Most of all, though, there was love. Slowly she nodded. When she remembered he couldn’t see her she whispered “yes.”


	10. Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caden gets a phone call

He was in the White Rabbit when his cell rang; at half past midnight he didn’t bother with looking at the caller ID. ”This better be good.”

“You sound like a bear. Or a lion. Something growly.”

“Bella?”

“If you’re a lion does that make me a lioness? That would be nice. We could get a cave together. You could ponce on things and I could… Wait, are lionesses the ones that hunt? I don’t think I’d be very good at hunting.”

“Bella, sweetheart, are you alright? Where are you?”

“Ruby and I libered - lub - freed a bottle of wine from the diner. Shh… don’t tell Granny. She’ll make us put it back.”

“It doesn’t sound like there’s much to put back.”

“My head is all spin-y. Does your head get spin-y when you’re drunk?”

“Only when I’m drunk on you.”

“I wish you were here. Or I was here. There. Wherever. Together.”

“I wish that too, love.”


	11. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a ridiculous story

His Bella laughed when she saw the book on the hall table.

"Jefferson," Caden said with a roll of his eyes. "I don’t know how he slipped it in my bag. Or why."

"I loved this book when I was little. I wanted to go on an adventure like Alice." She ran a hand lightly over the leather cover of the book, tracing the letters of the title.

"Jeff likes to claim he’s the hatter. He’s certainly mad enough." This was the third time the book had somehow found its way into his possession. Every time he returned it, Jefferson looked disappointed, as if he’d expected something to happen.

"If he’s the hatter, who does he think that makes you? The March Hare?" Belle shook her head, smiling as she opened the book and carefully flipped through the pages. "No, the Cheshire Cat. You’d like to confuse everyone."

"I’m not in a book." It irritated him, for some reason that he couldn’t explain. Irritated him enough that he actually snapped at his Bella. Fuck.

"Good, because if you were in a book I wouldn’t be able to touch you. I’d miss you." She leaned back against him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. In apology he read aloud over her shoulder. She liked it when he read to her.

“'I could tell you my adventures—beginning from this morning,' said Alice a little timidly: ‘but it’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.’”

It was a ridiculous story.


End file.
